Jessica rowed her boat for $6$ miles on each of the past $10$ days. How many miles did Jessica row her boat altogether?
Solution: The total number of miles rowed is the product of the number of miles rowed each day and the number of days that Jessica went rowing. The product is $6\text{ miles per day} \times 10\text{ days}$ $6\text{ miles per day} \times 10\text{ days}= 60\text{ miles}$ Jessica rowed a total of $60$ miles.